Amar es Compartir
by Riznao
Summary: Es la epoca navideña y de fin de año, una epoca de amar y compartir...pero hasta donde llega el compartir cuando se trata del afecto de nuestro exorcista de cabellos blancos YAOI LaviAllenKanda


**Disclaimer:** D. gray man no me pertenece.

**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen y Kanda/Allen, lo que al final resultaría con un Lavi/Allen/Kanda

**Advertencias:** Trío, así de simple y OC porque...¿Realmente necesito dar una explicación? Si no les gusta, no lean, así de simple.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Amar es compartir**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– ¡Es un cuarto para las doce! ¡La noche está cerca de terminar queridos! ~ – Allen miró a un encantado Jerry sobre una improvisada tarima en el amplio comedor de la orden mientras entretenía a la multitud con bromas y sonrisas tan características de él.

– Ahora, quiero que le den un fuerte aplauso para nuestro querido Reever–san quién cantará unos villancicos con la ayuda de Komurín B, ¡aplausos! – Nunca se imaginó que su fiesta de noche buena fuera indescriptible como lo era aquella. Había muchas luces, mucho ruido y demasiado alcohol, todo reunido no era sino una bomba de tiempo dentro de las instalaciones de la orden que finalmente explotaría a medianoche.

Era en una palabra, un caos. Pero era un caos que le encantaba.

Lenalee se encontraba más al fondo con una cantidad anormal de botellas de vino a su alrededor. Lavi juntaba copas con los de la sección científica mientras bromeaba y cantaba melodías propias de la época. Kanda quién para variar – y gracias a la convincente solicitud de Lenalee – estaba con ellos, se estaba conteniendo para no partirle el cráneo con su Mugen a Komui por una razón totalmente desconocida pero bastante asumible.

Y frente a él. En aquella tarima donde Jerry había estado minutos antes, un muy desafinado Reever Whenham con un Komurín B – calmado y compuesto por primera vez – cantaban juntos una canción en la más horrible de las melodías.

¿Aquello era en verdad un villancico?

– A-allen-kun – junto a él una sonriente y calmada Miranda se hizo presente – ¿La estás pasando bien?– Allen sonrió y asintió notando que Miranda podría ser de las pocas personas del salón que estuvieran lo suficientemente cuerdos a esas horas de la noche. La mayoría habían terminado dormidos, borrachos o simplemente desquiciados ante la propuesta de una celebración de año nuevo, después de todo, no era todos los días los cuales se celebraba algo en la Orden.

Allen no había esperado tanto jaleo por algo tan trivial como lo es el término de un día para llevar a otro en un año diferente. Se dijo que talvez su apatía residía en las '_celebraciones'_ que su maestro realizaba en aquella época y que le desgarraban mentalmente por las un-ortodoxas costumbres de este.

De cualquier forma, pensó que talvez era el hecho que como exorcistas podían vivir otro año más lo que lo hacía todo mucho más significativo incluso para él por primera vez en lo que llevaba celebrando aquel día.

– Sí, nunca pensé que la fiesta de fin de año sería de esta forma – comentó ausentemente mirando a su alrededor. Allen no había tomado mucho en toda la noche. Dos copas de vino era lo máximo que había bebido y todavía tenía la mitad de su tercera en sus manos. Pudo ver su reflejo en el líquido carmín dentro de su copa y se permitió sonreír mientras más al fondo el bullicio y la desafinada canción de Reever y Komurín B sonaban a todo dar. – Parece que todos la están pasando bien – afirmó después de dar un rápido vistazo al salón y ver que todos seguían armando alboroto.

– Allen-kun se te ve muy feliz – sonrió Miranda mientras veía al chico con ojos amables. El susodicho le miró levemente sorprendido por la declaración y luego tras unos pocos segundos le devolvió la sonrisa. Aquella velada era en efecto, una trivialidad pero que pese a ello le hacía feliz al saber que volvería a estar otro año más con aquella familia que se había conseguido en la Orden Oscura.

– Sí, la verdad es que sí lo estoy –

– ¡Allen-kun! – La voz de un emocionado Komui llegó a sus oídos, para cuando miró en su dirección este ya se encontraba a su lado – ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo Komurín B? ¿No tiene una voz angelical? ¡Y mira nada más al líder de escuadrón Reever! – Allen miró a los mencionados y no pudo sino dibujar una mueca de incredulidad mientras la forzaba con una amable sonrisa. La voz robótica de Komurín B estaba muy lejos de ser calificada como angelical u otra palabra remotamente parecida.

–Ah. Claro – respondió sin mucho entusiasmo o convencimiento.

Komui parecía muy orgulloso de su robot – como siempre – al derramar algunas dramáticas y obviamente falsas lágrimas de lo conmovido que se sentía por aquella bizarra escena entre su creación y Reever.

– Komurín B parece estar muy calmado, eso es un logro en verdad – lo último fue dicho en un murmuro el cual – al parecer – solo Miranda logró escuchar.

– Pues obviamente mi Komurín comprende lo importante de celebrar el año nuevo – Komui sacó el pecho aludiendo a su increíble logro. –Me sorprende que puedas dudar de mi habilidad con mis creaciones. ¡Komurín B es toda una pieza de arte! –

– Lo que no entiendo es por que se ahora se llama Komurín B – Komui rió de forma altiva mientras su gafas brillaban.

– Eso es porque es un diminuto de ¡Komurín Beta! – gritó emocionado haciendo que las personas que estaban a su alrededor le miraran curiosos ante el exabrupto.

–Oh. El líder de escuadrón Reever terminó su canción – comentó Miranda volviéndose a involucrar en la conversación.

Tras una breve despedida por parte de la monótona voz de Komurin B se escucharon pocos aplausos de los cuales solo unos cuantos parecían contener cierto entusiasmo. Al bajar del escenario Komui abrazó al robot como si se tratase de una conmovedora reunión largamente esperada. Allen suspiró ante lo bizarro de la situación y dirigió su atención segundos después a Jerry quién volvió a tomar el escenario

– ¡Qué bella canción! ¡Ha sido tan conmovedor! Oh cielos~ Aun tengo los ojos húmedos – Todos hicieron una mueca incrédula mientras Jerry tomaba un pañuelo y se secaba las lágrimas.

– Oh ~ ¡Faltan diez minutos para la medianoche! ¡No puedo creerlo! No he conseguido pareja aún, ¡vamos todos ahora busquen su pareja para el beso de fin de año! –

– ¿Qué basura es esa? – murmuró Kanda en una de las esquinas del gran salón. Realmente no tenía motivo alguno para estar allí y ante aquel pensamiento miró inmediatamente a cierto exorcista de cabellos blancos quién por el momento estaba siendo abrazado por la chatarra de Komui con una aterrada Miranda y un alegre Komui de testigos. La verdad era que aquello de tener o no motivo alguno que le incentivara a quedarse a ver las tonterías que una manada de borrachos y un puñado de idiotas muy poco tenían que ver con la presencia de Allen Walker en el mismo salón. Por supuesto que aquella excusa se la decía cada cinco minutos para convencerse a sí mismo de ello.

– ¿Pareja? ¿Beso de fin de año? – un murmullo se escuchó a su derecha. Mirando en dirección a esta vio a Lenalee con mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada un tanto perdida. – ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó de manera ausente.

– Eso mismo. Un beso al final del año – explicó escuetamente mientras miraba nuevamente al frente, Lenalee parecía un tanto perdida debido al nivel de alcohol en su sistema. Sintiéndose levemente culpable pero sin otra medida más inteligente – según él – dejó atrás a la chica.

– Beso. . . Allen-kun – a unos cuantos pasos lejos de Lenalee paró en seco al escuchar aquel murmullo apenas entendible.

– ¿Dijiste? – preguntó de forma casi cordial pero con ojos entrecerrados.

– Me pregunto su mi beso puede ser con Allen-kun – mencionó más para sí misma que para Kanda al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada al exorcista en cuestión. – Le pediré que sea mi pareja solo para el beso – sonrió la chica con aparente inhibición de sus sentidos normales.

– Borracha – murmuró el japonés antes de disponerse a dejar el salón. Fue en ese momento que su camino fue bloqueado por una cara conocida a pocos centímetros de la suya. Un Lavi borracho y con una enorme sonrisa llenó su visión. – ¡Yuu! Dime ¿Te gustaría ser mi par–? – Lavi detuvo su cuestionamiento al sentir a Mugen sobre su yugular.

– Termina esa oración y date por muerto –

– Vamos Yuu, no seas aguafiestas – sonrió Lavi esquivando la amenaza más no así el filo de la katana sobre su cuello. Segundos después, Kanda lanzó un gruñido y le había pasado de largo saliendo del salón.

– Estúpido Moyashi – gruñó después de mirar una última vez el salón y encontrándose a Allen y a Lenalee en lo que parecía ser una amena plática. Se quedó cerca de las puertas mirando la muchedumbre entusiasmada por unos momentos y luego se perdió entre los oscuros pasillos de la Orden.

– Allen-kun ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja para la medianoche? – preguntó una entusiasmada Lenalee. Allen por su parte no le daba mucha importancia a la tradición y en otro tiempo hubiera aceptado si talvez aquella mirada asesina sobre su cuello no le hiciera sentir temor por su integridad física.

'_No quiero que Komurín me trate de asfixiar nuevamente'_

– Lo siento Lenalee. . . –

– Que mal. – sonrió decepcionada la chica.

– Vamos. Además que es una tonta tradición, no es para tanto. –

– Es como tú lo dices, Allen. Solo una tradición, deberías hacerlo – Lavi se había unido a la conversación llegando desde atrás para susurrarle al oído con un tono que a Allen le pareció ciertamente seductor. Lo que no supo era si lo era a manera de juego o en realidad le estaba alentando a formar parte de la actividad.

–Y-yo…no creo que… – la cercanía le estaba poniendo nervioso.

–Mira nada más. Lenalee te lo esta pidiendo amablemente y tú la rechazas, ¿En verdad eres un caballero, Allen? – bromeó el pelirrojo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Lenalee y acercándola a Allen.

– ¡No! ¡Mi hermosa Lenalee no dejaré que nadie de ustedes lobos pervertidos le haga daño! ¡Aléjense animales calenturientos! – Komui finalmente había escuchado aquella plática y había llegado al lado de Lenalee dejando a un ignorado Reever y Komurín unos pasos atrás. Allen miraba la escena con desencanto. Lavi por otro lado había terminado estrellado con la pared más cercana después de volar por los aires tras el empujón que Komui le había dado para apartarlo de su hermana.

– Nii-san, estoy bien deja de actuar de esa manera – las quejas de Lenalee no tenían la misma fuerza de siempre por su nivel de alcohol en su sistema. Lavi luego de haber besado la pared miró a ambos hermanos con cierta diversión al verles alejarse de ellos por voluntad de Komui.

– ¡De ninguna manera! Hay que alejarnos de los animales calenturientos –

– Pero ya casi comienza la cuenta regresiva –

– ¡Mi hermosa Lenalee haré pagar a quién te haya dado licor! –

– No estoy borracha si eso insinúas – Las voces cada vez se hacían mas lejanas a medida que el par de hermanos se perdía entre la muchedumbre. Después de eso la ignorada Miranda se excusó y se retiró. Al parecer estaba buscando a alguien. Lavi y Allen sabían que ese alguien posiblemente era el exorcista chupa-sangre de akumas, claro que eso ya lo veían venir desde que esos dos se habían conocieron.

– Esos dos nunca cambiarán. Supongo que eso es bueno ¿no, Allen? – A falta de respuesta el pelirrojo miró a su acompañante, este parecía buscar algo con su mirada. – ¿Buscas a alguien? – preguntó de manera divertida bloqueando la mirada del albino. Allen parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió despreocupadamente – No, simplemente…yo –

– ¡Oh~! ¡Que emoción! ¡La cuenta regresiva va a dar comienzo! – salvado por la voz de Jerry, Allen suspiró aliviado para después ser sorprendido por unos brazos encerrarle entre ellos.

–La-Lavi… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la cercanía al otro cuerpo.

– ¿No se nota? – susurro cerca del oído del albino. Si bien aquello era o no producto de las copas de más que había ingerido el pelirrojo, poco le preocupaba, solo quería estar así de cerca del pelirrojo y mientras sus pensamientos le llevaban a su actual situación con el chico en cuestión, su pulso se aceleraba y su cara competía con un tomate.

–Pero…–

– No crees en estás tontas tradiciones – completó la frase inacabada de Allen. – Allen – el susodicho miró a Lavi luego de haber mirado interesadamente las manchas en el suelo. Lavi quien para esos momentos le miraba de una manera extraña aunque no por ello incomoda, fue lo que llenó su campo de visión. Lavi y su único ojo visible le miraban de una manera tierna y amorosa, ante esto Allen sonrió en sus adentros y se dijo que talvez la tonta tradición no era del todo inservible, más aun cuando estaba en situaciones como esta.

– Lavi, yo… – la oración de Allen se vio interrumpida cuando la cuenta regresiva daba comienzo.

– ¡Diez! –

Su respiración se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesada.

– ¡Nueve! –

Las mejillas le estaban ardiendo.

– Estoy feliz de poder finalizar el año y tenerte todavía a mi lado – susurró Lavi mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a Allen.

– ¡Siete! –

– Yo también estoy feliz, pasar año nuevo con todos es. . . – la oración quedó inacabada pero Lavi supo perfectamente lo que el albino quería transmitir.

– ¡Cinco! –

El rostro de Allen se inclinó hacia Lavi.

– Allen. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, otro año más contigo es lo mejor que podría tener. Allen…yo…–

– ¡Tres! –

– L-lavi…yo también…–

Los brazos de Allen buscaron por inercia el cuello del otro.

– Dos –

– Te quiero – completaron ambos antes de escuchar la celebración en el fondo. Los rostros estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. A la cuenta del esperado '_cero'_ unieron sus labios. Las campanas sonaron indicando la medianoche, gritos de emoción llenaron el salón pero para Allen y Lavi aquel bullicio era aminorado por la unión de sus labios y la atención de todos sus sentidos en el. El beso sabía al licor que tanto él como Lavi habían tomado temprano esa noche, era un simple roce que poco a poco ganaba fuerza y pasión. El ruido ya no era tan fuerte, pero pese a ello ambos seguían moldeando sus labios a los del otro mientras jugaban con sus lenguas y presionaban sus cuerpos mucho más en un desesperado intento por demostrar al otro las emociones y sentimientos que habían guardado en secreto en ese último año.

Kanda miraba la escena desde lejos con un deje amargo en su boca. Después de unos momentos de indecisión, había regresado al salón para ver si era Lenalee la que había besado a Allen. Su sorpresa fue basta al ver al pelirrojo besando sin vergüenza y sin decencia a Allen pero su incredulidad a ello llegó al percatarse que Allen le estaba besando talvez con la misma o mayor intensidad que Lavi.

– Che. ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? – se preguntó a sí mismo con tono amargo. Su mente y su pecho le insistían el abandonar ese lugar pero sus piernas no respondían y sus ojos no enfocaban nada que no fuera al chico de cabellos blancos siendo besado por no otro que su mejor amigo de la infancia. – Mierda – Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a perder en los pasillos de los cuales había surgido anteriormente.

Lavi se separó no sin antes rozar levemente sus labios con los del otro y luego de lo que les pareció horas abrieron sus ojos y se miraron. Allen miró a Lavi y su ojo esmeralda brillar con algo parecido al amor y satisfacción. Lavi miró a Allen con sus mejillas sonrojadas, propias de unas cuantas copas y después de haber perdido un poco de su aire en la actividad anterior

– Feliz año nuevo… – susurró Allen a lo que Lavi tan solo rió levemente.

Después de la fiesta, la música, las bebidas y todas las cosas que habían tomado lugar en la celebración, Lavi y Allen habían terminado por caminar entre los pasillos de la Orden. No tenían sueño, especialmente cuando tenían tantas cosas de que hablar. Vagaron sin rumbo alguno mientras hablaban de cosas menores y unas cuantas que concernían al beso que acababan de compartir.

– ¿Lo que dijiste era cierto? – preguntó Allen mientras sostenía la mano de Lavi. Su mirada iba más allá del paisaje de una de las ventanas.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Lavi, después de todo habían hablado mucho esa noche. – ¿Lo de no comer el platillo especial el viernes? Por supuesto que lo decía en serio, es extremadamente asqueroso, Jerry lo llama…– Allen suspiró al escuchar la incesante habla de su acompañante, no le detuvo y por unos momentos le miró cariñosamente mientras pensaba en esa nueva relación.

– No me refería a eso – Susurró Allen mientras negaba con su cabeza – Me refiero a lo que dijiste antes. De que me quieres – Al decir aquello desvió su mirada levemente avergonzado. Unos dedos le sacaron de su estupor al sentir que estos le tomaban delicadamente la barbilla.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te cuesta creerlo? – preguntó entretenido por la reacción de Allen.

– N-no es eso. Es solo que yo…– Lavi sabía. Estaba al tanto de la situación de Allen y aquel hecho poco le molestaba. Sabía que Allen estaba inseguro y quería hacerle ver que no había problema alguno con sus sentimientos.

– Allen, mírame – lentamente los ojos de Allen volvieron a tener a Lavi en su rango de visión – Yo sé de tus sentimientos – aquello hizo que el corazón de Allen se acelerara y mirara con inseguridad a Lavi. – Sé que no soy el único al que amas… – Lavi se había dado cuenta que cierta persona miraba de una manera diferente a Allen y por supuesto que sabia que Allen también tenia sentimientos por esa persona

– Pero, eso es ilógico – Esta era la primera vez que Allen se enamoraba, pero sabia que aquello que sentía no era común. – Que yo quiera a dos personas al mismo tiempo, no esta eso…eso no puede ser – la inseguridad de Allen hizo despertar dentro del aprendiz de Bookman algo parecido a la empatía y mucha comprensión, después de todo, el ya se imaginaba que esta talvez era la primera vez que Allen se encontraba en una relación amorosa. Lo supo por el beso suave y lento y un poco torpe si le preguntaban, pero no por ello menos placentero. Allen debía estarse debatiendo desde hace tiempo los sentimientos que su corazón abordaba no solo con él sino también con cierto japonés de nombre Yuu Kanda. Al principio le sorprendió pero no le disgustó, es decir, en algún tiempo lejano Kanda también le había gustado aunque sabía que como pareja jamás funcionarían. Él y Kanda eran como hermanos, mejores amigos más bien y le tenía gran aprecio al chico japonés.

Lavi quería que Kanda fuera feliz y si solo lo era con Allen a su lado entonces…

– No hay nada de malo en ello – su declaración tomó por sorpresa a Allen quién le miró con ojos abiertos y un suave tinte rosa sobre sus mejillas – Yo no tengo problemas con tus sentimientos porque no están divididos, simplemente es un sentimiento compartido entre dos personas, no te mortifiques – Allen no estaba seguro de porque estar más sorprendido; si por el hecho de que era Lavi quién decía aquellas palabras tan maduras o por el hecho que talvez la veracidad de aquellas palabras era suficiente para calmar su inseguridad.

Cuando menos lo supo, sus propios brazos habían rodeado el cuerpo de Lavi como un gesto de agradecimiento.

– Todo está bien – le susurró al oído el pelirrojo levantando con su aliento unos cuantos cabellos blancos – Te prometo que no me iré de tu lado pase lo que pase – ante la última declaración de Lavi, Allen optó por abrazarle con mas fuerza.

– Tsk – el pequeño sonido sacó de su pequeño mundo a la pareja para mirar a donde y quien había producido el ruido. Se trataba de Kanda el cual se veía de muy mal humor – Si van a hacer eso, deberían hacerlo en un lugar mas privado – gruño malhumorado mientras seguía caminando en dirección de la pareja.

– Kanda – susurró Allen. El susurro no era lo suficientemente audible pero con los pasillos oscuros y vacíos el sonido hizo eco, no solo en las paredes si no en algo más adentro de los oídos de Kanda. Dios, amaba ese sonido, el sonido de su nombre siendo articulado por los labios de Allen. _"No, no te detengas sigue caminando, en el ya no hay nada para ti…"_ Inconscientemente sus ojos buscaron a Lavi quien le miraba afectuosamente _"Conejo tonto… "_

– Kanda – volvió a llamarle Allen, haciendo que parara unos cuantos pasos dejando atrás a Allen y a Lavi.

– ¿Qué quieres? – escupió con impaciencia.

– Es una lástima que no estuvieras en la fiesta antes de la cuenta regresiva – sonrió Allen un poco apenado por lo que acaba de decir.

Lavi se apoyó en una de las paredes del pasillo mientras veía el intercambio de palabras.

– ¿Eso era todo? – preguntó mientras miraba a Allen a los ojos, esos ojos que le hacían ahogarse en seco. Al no recibir respuesta volvió su mirada al frente –Si es así entonces me voy –

Allen lo estaba perdiendo, no quería eso, quería a Kanda tanto como quería a Lavi. Fue en ese momento, en una milésima de segundo que recordó aquella ocasión en donde Lavi le dijo aquellas palabras – ¡Yuu! – aquello definitivamente hizo parar a Kanda e hizo que el ojo visible de Lavi se abriera un poco más de lo que era debido.

Kanda miró a Allen con una expresión de sorpresa y así como había predicho Lavi en aquella ocasión que le sugirió utilizar el primer nombre de Kanda, la expresión y reacción de este eran las esperadas.

"_Ehh no lo sabes…el primer nombre de Kanda es Yuu"_

"_No lo sabia, todo el mundo lo llama Kanda así que…"_

"_La próxima vez intenta llamarle así ¡Apostaría que sus ojos se salen de sus orbitas!"_

…En efecto Kanda lo miraba con una cara de incredulidad.

Aquella expresión se le hizo graciosa a Lavi quién solo pudo reírse por debajo de su mano mientras Allen le seguía viendo decidido.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? – preguntó el aun incrédulo japonés.

– Yuu, no quiero que te vayas…no quiero que me pases de largo – recuperando un poco la compostura y su expresión a una mas calmada – aunque en realidad la calma no era una palabra que tenia cabida dentro de su cabeza o su corazón, en esos momentos – miró a Allen. – Escucha Kan- ….Yuu escúchame –

¿Cómo era posible que aquel chiquillo se atreviera a llamarle por su nombre?

Miró a Lavi, seguramente el conejo debía de tener algo que ver en eso.

– Te escucho, tonto moyashi. Si quieres decir algo más solo hazlo no tengo toda la jodida no-… – sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Allen se había acercado a él. No se había dado cuenta pues había mantenido los ojos cerrados para guardar un poco más la compostura. Allen le abrazó y apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kanda. – Tu significas mucho para mi Yuu y el hecho que siempre corras de mí o que siempre me pases de largo eso me lastima – susurró entre las ropas del japonés mientras este le veía incrédulo, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Allen se había besado con Lavi, él los vio en el salón hacia ya unas horas y ahora ese mismo niño estaba allí sobre su pecho, abrazándole y proclamando sus sentimientos cuando Lavi estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de él.

Por lo visto Lavi no tenia ninguna mirada que indicara odio, rencor o celos ¿Por qué?

-"…De que estas hablando moya…" – los brazos le rodearon mas fuerte. –"No Yuu, no moyashi…"- Allen levanto su cara para mirar a Kanda y con una de sus manos toco la mejia de Kanda –"Allen…solo dilo…mi nombre…Allen" – susurro casi a pocos centímetros de los labios de Kanda.

– A-Allen – no sabía como era que ese niño le hacia sentir cosas que se suponía no debían de existir en primer lugar, pero sea como sea, las simples palabras de ese niño el cual se estaba aferrando a él, le eran lo suficientemente poderosas para hacerle hacer o dejar de hacer cualquiera de las cosas que esa misma voz le pidiera y ordenara.

Por otro lado el corazón de Allen dio un vuelco placentero dentro de sí y sintió un calor inexplicable cuando Kanda mencionó su nombre por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocerle.

– Yuu, yo te quiero – susurró el pequeño, inclinándose más hacia los labios de Kanda. El japonés, se sorprendió pero no hizo movimiento alguno para moverse de lo que venía frente a el. A diferencia del beso con Lavi, el beso con Kanda terminó tan pronto como había comenzado. Un simple roce de labios fue suficiente para hacerle saber a Kanda que aquello que Allen decía era verdad.

– Tonto – susurró Kanda a pocos centímetros de los labios del otro para luego volver a inclinarse y unirlos nuevamente. Cuando el beso terminó Kanda miró de forma cautelosa a Lavi que seguía viéndoles sin ningún indicio de desagrado o molestia.

Kanda ya tenia suficiente, el hecho que Allen le hubiese besado no significaba que olvidaría el beso entre él y Lavi, necesitaba una explicación.

– Ahora ¿Pueden explicarme que esta pasando? –

– ¿Que no lo ves Yuu…" – comenzó Lavi mientras se separaba de la pared – Nuestro querido Allen se ha decidido – sonreía mientras cada vez mas se acercaba a Allen por detrás y le abrazaba.

– ¿Nuestro? – preguntó Kanda, increíblemente sin ninguna pizca de celos. Aquello le parecía raro, después de todo sintió celos cuando vio que Lavi y Allen se estaban besando allá en el salón – Explícate – miró a Allen mientras este sostenía una de las manos de Lavi.

– ¿Qué debo explicarte Yuu? Te quiero, pero quiero que sepas que quiero a Lavi también – miró casi en términos de súplica a Kanda mientras este se quedaba en silencio por unos momentos. Lavi quien todavía tenía abrazado a Allen, no pudo si no preocuparse ante el silencio de Kanda, él no tenia problemas con los sentimientos de Allen ya que era de Kanda de quien se trataba, hubiese sido diferente si Allen hubiese elegido a alguien más para compartir su amor.

No sabía si Kanda aceptaría ese hecho o más importante, no sabía si Kanda estaría dispuesto a compartir a Allen con él. Sea como fuese, no deseaba que ninguno de los tres saliera lastimado.

– Esto es extraño – murmuró el japonés, más para sí que para los otros dos, haciendo que los temores de Lavi salieran a flote y haciendo que el corazón de Allen corriera a mil por hora – Es decir, yo siento esto… – aquello hizo que el corazón de Allen diera un brinco. – Pero…– allí estaba, lo que había arruinado el momento, sabía que con el tono que estaba usando Kanda, el "pero" era algo inevitable, aun así había tenido la esperanza de no escucharlo.

Sus cabellos blancos hacían sombra sobre sus ojos mientras Lavi miraba a Kanda con una mirada que pedía comprensión. – No se porque, en estos momentos no me siento molesto, por el hecho de que Lavi te abrace – Allen y Lavi se abrazaron más fuerte el uno del otro – Sin embargo….cuando estaban en el salón –Lavi soltó el aliento que había estado reteniendo, dándole un pequeño escalofrió a Allen y erizando los cabellos blancos de su cuello, Lavi sabia, que después de eso, Kanda y Allen estarían bien.

– Estabas celoso – Kanda no dijo nada ante el comentario de Lavi. – Eso significa querido Yuu, que ahora que ya sabes los sentimientos de Allen no estas celoso porque Allen también te dijo que te quería – Allen y Kanda le miraban curiosos. – ¡Vamos! es decir, Yuu créeme que el hecho de que hubieses sido tú al que hubiese besado antes y no a mi también me hubiera puesto un poco celoso – mencionó mientras veía la expresión de Allen tomar una más calmada y la de Kanda que parecía haber digerido de buena manera aquella declaración.

– Supongo que tienes razón…–

– Lo ves…entonces – Lavi miró a Allen quien le devolvió una sonrisa en señal de gratitud, luego miró a Kanda quien para esos momentos había tomado una de las manos de Allen y lo llevaba hacia él –Yuu, eres mi mejor amigo y no me importa compartir a Allen contigo, siempre y cuando sea solo contigo – después de eso decidió abrazar a Allen desde atrás.

– Creo que opino lo mismo, conejo tonto –

Allen no podía estar mas feliz tenía a dos personas extremadamente valiosas para él a su lado, ambos le abrazaban y ambos le aceptaban.

Aquello no pudo ser mejor.

Sabia que ese nuevo año sería diferente por el hecho que su comienzo no lo había pasado solo, pero nunca se imaginó que el regalo de año nuevo que el destino le había preparado y por el cual estaba agradecido fuera tan grande como el que le estaba abrazando, era como si el mismo cielo se hubiera apiadado del niño maldito para darle lo que el deseaba.

* * *

Fin

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
